1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a distributor for the electric and hydraulic junction between the individual conductor terminals which emerge from different grooves and extend in different cylindrical surfaces along the coil end of the rotor of an electrical machine, and the pipe conduits which serve as inlet and/or outlet of the cooling medium, as well as a process for the manufacture of this type of distributor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the case of electrical machines using liquid cooled rotor windings, the cooling medium is led to or taken from the conductors via flexible electrically insulated conduits. The junction of the conduit with the winding within the coil end of the rotor is provided via water distributors. These distributors also constitute the electrical connection between the terminal ends themselves. The water distributors are, in general, mounted in the axially most extreme and most easily accessible radial plane of the coil end which allows for a simple attachment of the water connections, and the water distributors constitute a part of the windings (H. Sequenz; Manufacture of Windings for Electrical Machines; published by Springer Verlag, 1973; p. 171).